Hello
by KayKay.111
Summary: Fratello visits his brother.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Fratello! It has been a long time, ve~ How have you been? You look tired, are you sleeping well?...Ve~ Fine, I believe you~_

 _Me? I am okay~ Mama, Felicia and Lovina are doing well too, ve~ Don't worry, si?_

 _Oh! You know what? We have two new kitties, they are really cute~ Felicia and I adopted one, and we rescued the other from the streets, he was really sick...But he is okay now~_

 _That you would like to see them? Oh...Mi dispiace...I couldn't bring them with me..._

 _School? It's fine~ But is hard...You could help me! But I can't come too often..._

 _Ve~ Fratello, Can I tell you something? N-no! I am not dying..._

 _Is that...I...um...I like boys...and...  
_

 _I-I am dating someone..._

 _You don't have any problems? Really?! That makes me so happy~_

 _Y-yes, he treats me well...His name is Ludwig...How is he? He is tall, blonde and has blue eyes...The common german!_

 _One day I'll bring him with me, I hope you get along~_

 _Oh, it's getting late...I wish you could come...Tears? What tears? I-I am not crying...I am not crying..._

 _Fratello...Some talk about suicide, but I know you wouldn't do something like that...Right? You wouldn't left Mama, Felicia, Lovina and me alone...Right? I know that you wouldn't..._

 _I-I love you Fratello. And I miss you. I need you, Lovi..._

 _I-I'm sorry Lovino, I am suppose to always be happy and dumb but I can't keep the act...Not when you are not here, It was already hard..._

 _You were going to the university you had always wanted..._

 _It is wrong that I want to be with you? Because I really want that. I want to hear your voice. I want to argue with you again.._

 _You were the one wo always helped me...without you I'm lost..._

 _There are so many things that I want to tell you...But is too late. Too late._

 _5 months have passed. But it still hurts...I know it's stupid and I should be used by now...But I can't, Lovi._

 _Fratello, I have to go it's too late...I will visit again soon, si?_

 _I'll leave you these flowers. See you soon..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, fratello_

 _It has been a really long time, hasn't it?  
_

 _Uh? No. I'm perfectly fine, I feel fine. Why won't you believe me?_

 _Yes, I know I'm not saying my usual 've', I stopped talking for a while after our last meeting. Yes, everyone was worried but...I was just so tired, really tired. But now I'm feeling much better!  
_

 _Our Family? Oh, yes. They are fine, finally happy. Or that's what the say..._

 _It has been over a year since our last meeting, time sure goes fast. Yeah well...I'm here_

 _Feliciana and Lovina are ready to leave the house and get a job. Mama is really happy for them, although quite sad.  
_

 _Ludwig is...He is my best friend. Yeah, we broke up. It's okay though, we are in really good terms._

 _And my other friends...well, I don't really care anymore.  
_

 _Oh fratello...Please stop crying...It's okay...I'm okay.  
_

 _No! It is not your fault! It's my own, don't blame yourself. You should be happy! We are finally together!_

 _...But this IS the way! I could not wait anymore. I missed you too much, It was necessary...No, they will be fine. How do I know that?...They didn't really love me, you were the favorite, remember?...Of course I'm sure! Ludwig? I was just a burden for him anyway, he's better without me. I just know it._

 _Stop yelling at me! It's the truth!...YES I'M SURE OF IT JUST SHUT UP. SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I DID It! JUST SHUT UP!..._

 _..._

 _...No, it didn't hurt. It was quite easy and fast. Yes, hanging. No, it broke my neck, so it was faster than just slowly stop breathing._

 _I don't regret it...No. Believe me, they will be happier without me!_

 _..._

 _...Was it necessary to slap me? It hurts...Please calm down! Stop crying! Everything will be okay, I swear. We are finally together, aren't you happy? I would die anyway, just older..._

 _I love you, fratello. Please stop crying, we will be okay. They will be okay too, stop thinking about it. Let's just enjoy that we are together, okay?...Yes, that's much better. Now, let's say hi properly, okay? And please don't slap me in the face this time._

 **A/N: I'm an asshole :)**


End file.
